


Xenoboobs Chronicles 2

by YourMomExists



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomExists/pseuds/YourMomExists
Summary: Welcome everyone to Xenoboobs Chronicles 2! In this book, you are able to request smut stories for me to write! Before requesting however, please be sure to read my rules of what you can and can't request. You can request smut stories with any of the female characters in Xenoblade 2. This includes every female blade plus other female characters. You can either request them having sex with another/other female character(s), or with an OC/Reader, which can be whichever sex you want. You can also request a a Rule 63'd version of the male characters in the game. You can't request any of the characters being underage. Any requests for an underage character involved in the sex will be ignored. Also, I don't mind writing things for certain fetishes, but there are some I might not do, so if you have a question about a fetish please ask. Besides that, I just want to reiterate that the characters in this story are adults, even if they might not appear to be so in game. (Such as Electra for example). With all that out of the way, I want to thank An_Awning_Mouse for the name suggestion for the story. It's because of them that the story title is as good as it is. I hope you guys enjoy the story, and feel free to request chapters!
Relationships: Dahlia (Xenoblade Chronicles 2)/Reader, PoppiQTpi/Reader
Comments: 51
Kudos: 33





	1. Dahlia's Kindness (Dahlia x Shy! Short! Male Reader)

Your earliest memories are with your grandfather. Ever since you were young, he did his best to raise you when your parents left you in his care. However, when you were around the age of ten, he grew very ill. Before he passed, he gave you a core crystal that belonged to your great grandfather. Your grandfather told you to resonate with it shortly after his passing. Unfortunately, he died only a few hours later, and with no other option, you resonated with the core crystal.

The blade that came out was a beautiful woman with similar features to a rabbit. She had paws, hair braided into rabbit ears, and she even had a tail. She introduced herself as Dahlia, and immediately started taking care of you, acting as a motherly figure. 

With Dahlia taking care of you, you had a pretty happy rest of your childhood. However, you often had nightmares that made you wake up crying. When you woke up, you could never remember what they were about, but they still terrified you all the same. Unfortunately, your nightmares continued to plague you into adulthood.

* * * * *  
You wake up with a start, grabbing your chest desperately. Like usual, you don't remember the nightmare, but tears are already running down your face. You sit there for a moment, wondering what to do. There's no way you can fall back asleep by yourself. However, when you were younger, you always slept in Dahlia's bed when you had a nightmare. Perhaps she'll let you sleep with her again? You internally debate with yourself for a few moments about whether it's worth waking Dahlia up or not. You're hesitant to due to your shy nature, but Dahlia raised you since you were ten, surely she wouldn't mind.

Your mind made up, you tiptoe your way across the hallway to Dahlia's bedroom. You gently open the door and enter. The room is mostly dark, except for a light emanating from a lamp in the corner. Dahlia is fast asleep, and you feel bad for waking her, but you know there's no way you can go back to sleep in your own bed.

"Dahlia." You whisper. "I had a nightmare. Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

Dahlia wakes up and seems confused for a second before nodding. "Of course, darlin'. I don't mind. Anything to keep the nightmares away."

You breathe a sigh of relief. "Thanks Dahlia." You climb into bed next to her, and Dahlia's arms wrap around you.

"Perhaps a comforting embrace could help." Dahlia suggests, her body pressed up against you.

You blush. "S-sure." 

You try your best to go to sleep, but quickly find yourself too distracted. Dahlia's large breasts are pressed against your side, and they're making it hard to concentrate on sleeping. You try your best to ignore them, especially since Dahlia basically raised you, but you find to your dismay a large erection forming in your pants. To your horror, the bulge is clearly visible even with the blanket on top of you. 

Your only hope is that Dahlia doesn't notice-

"Oh my." Her voice interrupts your thoughts. "That bulge is quite big hon. Are my breasts really having that much of an effect on you?"

You're completely horrified. "M-maybe." You stutter nervously.

Dahlia notices your nervousness and gives a gentle laugh. "It's alright darlin'. An erection is completely natural. It's nothing to be ashamed of. If you want, I can help you with it? A little fun might help keep the nightmares away."

Did she just offer what you think she did? "B-but. You raised me." You argue weakly, your mind spinning with shock.

"Yes I did." She agrees. "However, it's my job as a surrogate mother to help my child in whatever way I can. It's also my responsibility to help my driver. Just because we don't get into battles, it doesn't mean that I don't have responsibilities as your blade. Even though I can't help you in when it comes to fighting, I still do my best to help you out of battle."

Any further arguments you have dissipate. She seems dead set on her decision, and frankly, you erection is starting to hurt.

"Alright." You tell her. "If you really want to do this, I don't mind."

"Don't you worry sugar." She tells you sweetly. "I'll make you feel real good."

Dahlia gets up and heads to the foot of the bed. She gently drags you down closer to her, so that your cock is in easier reaching distance. Dahlia pulls down the waistband of your shorts, and immediately becomes very surprised. Your dick stands tall in all its glory, and Dahlia stares at it blankly for a few seconds.

"Oh my." She breathes. "It's huge. It's absolutely amazing." 

"What?" You ask. Was your dick really all that special?

"Darlin'." Dahlia tells you. "Your cock is massive. You're a very special guy." She licks her lips. "And I'm a very lucky gal."

She leans it, and starts licking the sides of your dick. You let out a moan. "Oh, Dahlia."

She gives you a smile before she put the tip of your dick in her mouth. She quickly begins bobbing her head up and down, and using her tongue to swirl around the sides of your dick. However, after only a minute of this, she stops.

You look at Dahlia confused.

"Before I continue darlin', I want you to tell me how much you enjoy it. Do you enjoy having your surrogate mother serve your amazing, huge cock?"

"Huh?" You ask her, even more confused than before.

"Tell me how much you like it hon'." She demands. "Do you enjoy when I suck your big cock? Do you enjoy when I use my tongue?" She gives the side of your dick a long, loving lick to help prove her point.

"Yes." You admit.

"Yes what?" She asks, pretending not to know what you're talking about.

You sigh. "I enjoy when you suck my dick and use your tongue. Please continue."

She gives you a smile. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" 

Dahlia happily continues where she left off. Her soft lips close around your dick, and she starts bobbing her head up and down again, with her wet tongue licking every bit of your dick as she can. As Dahlia continues giving you a blowjob, you wonder how exactly she's so skilled at doing so. As far as you know, she was always too busy raising you to have relationships with others. Perhaps it's just one of the things she automatically knows how to do? Such as blades already knowing their names and the things they like and dislike.

You're pulled from your thoughts by Dahlia speeding up her speed of her head bobbing, with her tongue swirling around your dick at a faster speed than before. You let out a strained groan at the pleasure. She's really giving it all she has, and you can quickly feel yourself nearing your orgasm.

After a few more minutes of Dahlia's amazing blowjob, you feel as though you're about to burst. "Dahlia, I'm going to cum." You warn her. Dahlia speeds up her sucking and tongue licking, desperate for your cum. A few moments later, you release your load into Dahlia's mouth, and immediately down her throat.

Dahlia happily drinks every drop of your cum and takes her mouth off your dick with a little *pop*. She licks her lips and gives you a smile. "That was delicious." She praises you. "I wouldn't mind having that for every meal." She turns her attention back to your still erect penis.

"Oh no. It seems your big friend is still hard. I guess that means we need to move on to the next step hun." Dahlia stands up, and pulls you up with her. Dahlia's clothes quickly disappear, and she takes your place on the bed. She spreads her legs apart widely. "Why don't you introduce your friend to my pussy? I think they'll get along great."

You climb over her on the bed, and line up your dick with her pussy. You slowly enter your dick inside until Dahlia is used to the length. When she's ready, you start moving your hips up and down, filling her pussy the best you can. Dahlia's arms and legs wrap around you as you continue to fuck her.

"Oh yes." She moans, eyes closed in ecstasy. "Fuck my needy pussy with your huge cock. It fills up my tight pussy so well."

Her pussy is definitely tight, and it squeezes around your dick. You continue fucking her at the same pace for a few minutes before Dahlia speaks up again. "Please!" She begs. "Go faster and harder! I can take it!" 

You do as she says, and increase the speed and the force of your thrusts. Her moaning quickly increases in pitch, filling the room. However, you're only going at this new speed for a few more minutes when she begs you to go faster and harder again.

"Please fuck me as rough as you can!" She pleads. "Demolish my pussy! Make it where I can't walk for a week! Please darlin', fuck your mama blade senseless!"

All restraint you had gone, you do as she says and go as hard and as fast as you can. Dahlia's moans are sounding more like screams, and you're surprised at the speed and the force that you're able to fuck her. Dahlia's large breasts are pressed against your chest, and if you were having sex in a different position you're sure they would be bouncing everywhere. 

You happily fuck Dahlia for several more minutes before you feel the rising need to cum. 

"I'm going to cum again." You pant. "What do you want me to do?"

"Fill my pussy with your seed hun!" Dahlia begs. "Paint my insides white!" You do as she says, and release your load into Dahlia's pussy.

You both breathe for a few seconds as your cum quickly fills her pussy. Once you're done, you pull out.

You're starting to feel slightly tired, but unfortunately, your dick is still hard.

"Looks like you're still ready to go hun." Dahlia tells you. "It's pretty clear that you're tired, but I think your erection should be gone after one more round darlin'. You don't want to go to bed still hard."

"Alright." You agree. "One more round can't hurt. What position are you wanting to do?"

Dahlia thinks for a minute. "I think I have one you'll like." She turns over on the bed, and gets on her hands and knees. She gives a shake of her ass, and looks over her shoulder at you. "I've always wanted to be fucked doggystyle, and I think you'll have fun with this position too."

You nod and step behind her. You kneel behind her on the bed and line up your dick with her pussy once again. "Go ahead and fuck my brains out darlin'." Dahlia tells you.

This time, you don't slowly enter your dick in her pussy and wait for her to get used to your size. Instead, you thrust your dick as deep into her pussy as you can, and start quickly moving back and forth. You grab ahold of Dahlia's hips to help you fuck her as you hear her loud moans of approval. You didn't start out slow and work your way up to your top speed and force unlike last time. You started out fucking her as roughly as you could from the get go, and by the sounds of it, Dahlia approves.

"Yes!" Dahlia cries loudly. "My pussy deserves to be fucked rough by such a huge, amazing cock! I've dreamed about you doing this to me for a long time! I'm so glad that as an adult you can make my dreams come true! Fuck my pussy as hard as you can!"

You do as she says, and you continue going all out on her pussy. Her large breasts are swinging back and forth wildly with your every thrust, and even though her ass isn't as big as her breasts are, it also bounces and jiggles every time you thrust forward. Her pussy is just as tight as when you fucked it before, and you know that it won't take you very long to cum. However, you do your best to hold out as long as you can so that Dahlia gets as much pleasure out of this as you can get her. After all, you owe her for her loyalty and her years of looking after you.

You manage to somehow keep up the pace for several minutes as the need to cum gets more and more insistent. Eventually, you know that you're near and can't hold it any longer.

"I'm going to cum again." You tell her. "Do you want me to cum in your pussy again?"

"Yes!" Dahlia moans. "My pussy needs even more of your cum! Cum in my pussy again!" A few thrusts later, you do as she says, and fill Dahlia's pussy with your seed for a second time tonight. After you're finished cumming, you pull your dick out. Thankfully, your dick is to the point where it's not hard anymore.

Dahlia slumps forward on the bed, exhausted from being on her hands and knees for all that time along with the rough sex. You lay down next to her, and her arms wrap around you again. You reciprocate, and quickly fall back to sleep. That night you had no nightmares, and you're pretty sure you won't have them in the future either.

* * * * *

It's been a week since you and Dahlia first fucked. Ever since then, you've fucked every night...like rabbits. (Sorry, I couldn't resist.) It's now late afternoon, and you're sitting in your living room when Dahlia comes up to you.

"I have some news darlin'." She tells you. She sits down next to you and holds your hands.

"I was thinking. We've had a lot of sex recently, and so I decided to take a test."

"A test?" You asked her confused. What kind of test could she be talking about?

"Yes a test." She confirms. "And that test told me that you're going to be a father."

Wait, what?


	2. Chapter Two: Poppi the Maid (Poppi QTpi x Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for xgf123. If you have any requests you'd like to see written, be sure to leave a comment!

You yawn as you trudge into Torigoth. After a long journey across the Gormotti Titan, you want nothing more than to crash in a nice, comfy bed.

Thankfully, the Torigoth Inn has a room open, but the woman at the front desk informs you that they'll have to send a maid up in order to ensure its cleanliness. You don't have a problem with it, and happily retrieve your room key.

Once you reach your room you throw yourself on the bed. However much as you would like to sleep, you force yourself to stay awake so that the maid won't be forced to clean the room quietly to avoid waking you up.

It's only a few minutes before you hear a knock on the door. "Housekeeping!" You hear a cheery female voice call from the hallway.

You sit up on the bed. "Come in!" You yell, hoping that it won't take her very long to clean your room.

The door opens, and you can't help but be surprised at the person who enters. At a first glance you'd just assume that she's a normal blade, but at closer inspection she is clearly mechanical in nature. She has long purple hair, thigh high socks, and a leotard that doesn't leave much to the imagination. Whoever designed her must be a huge pervert, you decide. However, your curiosity at your maid's appearance does a good job waking you up.

"Hello!" The girl says happily. "I am Poppi Quantum Technochampion Pi. Although you can also call me Poppi QTpi or just Poppi. It's my job to clean your hotel room Master."

"O-ok." You respond, trying your best not to stare at her body. However, Poppi seems to be aware of your attraction to her, and you see a sly smile flash across her face before it quickly disappears when Poppi resumes her former happy expression.

"Great!" She responds enthusiastically, before getting to work. 

Truthfully, most of her cleaning seems to just be tidying things up. You can't help but notice that Poppi doesn't even have a cleaning cart with her. 

You struggle to take your attention off Poppi's body as she moves around the hotel room. Is it just your imagination, or is she swaying her hips way too much for it to be natural? 

"So, Master." Poppi starts. "Am I doing a good job cleaning?"

You look around the room. While there are still some areas she could clean, she does seem to be doing a good job so far. "Yeah." You tell her. "You're doing good."

Poppi smiles. "Great! I'm very good at cleaning. In fact, I could even clean Master if you want?" Her smile turns suggestive, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what she's insinuating. 

"N-no. That's ok Poppi." You stammer. While you're sure that you and Poppi could have some fun, you're still tired from your trip, and you don't know if it's worth the energy or not.

Poppi seems disappointed, but nods. "Ok Master."

She resumes cleaning, and for a few minutes, there's silence in the hotel room as Poppi is busy. 

However, Poppi 'accidently' drops something, and bends down to get it. As Poppi is trying to grab the object, her ass is pointed in the air, giving you a great view. As you watch, her ass sways back and forth as Poppi strangely has a very hard time picking up the thing she dropped.

Alright, fuck it. It's clear that Poppi wants it, and at this point you're too horny to argue. You stride over to Poppi, dropping your pants and underwear on the floor on the way. When you reach her, you bend over behind her, your now erect cock resting on her ass.

You reach your hands down and start groping her breasts. Even though Poppi is a robot, her tits feel soft, and they fill up your hands nicely.

"Mmm...Master!" Poppi moans. As you continue groping her, you begin to grind your hips, letting your cock press against her ass. Even though you aren't groping her ass, you can tell that her ass is just as soft as her tits. You grind and hump for a few minutes, enjoying Poppi's moans.

"You like this, don't you slut?" You ask.

"Yes!" Poppi moans. "I love it! Master, should we take this to the bed?"

You give her tits another squeeze before stepping back. "Alright."

You turn and go sit on the edge of the bed. Poppi kneels on the floor in front of you and stares mesmerized at your cock.

"It's so big!" She gasps. She tentatively leans forward and gives a big lick up the side of your cock. Seemingly liking the taste, Poppi leans forward and begins sucking on your tip.

You let out a strangled groan. Despite Poppi being a robot, it feels just like a blowjob should.

Poppi enjoys sucking on your tip for a few seconds, before properly moving her head back and forth, taking more and more of your cock. Eventually, she's able to fit all of your cock into her mouth, made easier with the fact that she doesn't need to breathe. She rests there for a moment, seemingly happy with her accomplishment.

The tip of your cock is now reaching the back of her throat, and you let out a moan. Poppi resumes the blowjob, and now with every thrust forward with her mouth, she's able to fit all of your cock down her throat.

"You like this, don't you, you slutty maid?" You question her.

Poppi makes a sort of mumbling sound around your cock, which provides nice vibrations to help with the pleasure. She increases the speed of her head bobbing, and seeing that you enjoyed when she tried to talk earlier, she begins humming as she deepthroats your cock.

After several minutes of Poppi giving you the best blowjob of your life, you feel closer and closer to cumming. As you reach the point where you can't hold it back anymore, you grab the back of Poppi's head and pull her forward. Her face is firmly against your crotch, and her lips are locked around the base of your cock. A few seconds later, you release your load into Poppi's throat.

You remove your hands from Poppi's head and watch as she does her best to swallow all of your cum. After a short while, Poppi takes her mouth of your cock with a popping sound.

"That was great Master!" She praises. "Your cum tastes amazing!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, what next?" You ask.

Poppi stands up and takes off her leotard. She then kneels on her hands and knees next to you on the bed. "Fuck my pussy Master!" She begs.

Well, that's as good a next step as any. You kneel behind her on the bed, and line up your cock with her eager pussy. You move forward in one swift motion, and push half of your length into her tight pussy.

Poppi lets out a loud moan. "Oh yes! Master, please fuck me!" 

You grab ahold of the sides of her waist and move your hips backwards, before slamming more of your cock into her pussy than before. You quickly develop a rhythm and with every thrust forward you manage to fit more and more of your cock into her. Her walls make it difficult by squeezing your cock tightly, but you persevere. Poppi moans with every thrust forward, and after a few minutes, you're completely hilted into her.

You don't stop long to bask in your achievement, and begin fucking her pussy with reckless abandon, making sure to fit the majority of your cock into her pussy with every thrust. As you fuck her, Poppi's ass jiggles wildly.

You raise your hand, and deliver a sharp smack on one of Poppi's ass cheeks.

Poppi lets out the loudest moan yet. "Yes! Spank me! Slap my ass!"

As you continue to fuck her pussy, you take turns spanking both of her ass cheeks as Poppi moans with each contact your hands make on her ass. 

"It'd make sense that a dirty slut would be into spanking." You tease. 

Poppi doesn't respond, and continues moaning with every spanking she receives. If she had blood, you're sure that her ass would be red at this point, but Poppi still seems to be enjoying it.

You fuck Poppi and slap her ass for several minutes as you feel yourself slowly getting closer and closer to orgasm. As you're getting really close, you feel her pussy tighten around your cock.

"Yes!" Poppi cries. "Poppi is cumming Master!"

Her pussy tightening finally brings you over the edge, and you cum, filling her pussy. You pull out, and both you and Poppi recover from your orgasms. At this point, you feel the tiredness from your journey slowly creep up on you. 

You lay back on the bed. "Man, I'm tired." You pant.

Poppi sits up on her knees and looks at you disappointed. "Aww. Maybe one more time? I'll even do all the work. Your cock isn't even soft yet."

She does have a point, and as long as Poppi is the one doing the work, you suppose you can go another round.

You nod, and a wide, happy smile forms on Poppi's face. "Thank you Master!"

She climbs on top of you, and slowly lowers herself onto your cock, so that she's now riding it. After about half of your cock is in her pussy, Poppi lets herself drop, forcing the rest of your cock to fill her up.

She moans, and begins lifting herself up, and then dropping again. Poppi is now bouncing herself up and down on your cock. It's fairly easy for her to do, since her pussy juices and your cum do a great job as lube.

As she bounces, you watch as Poppi's breasts bounce along with her. While her tits aren't the biggest you've seen, they also definitely aren't the smallest. You have a suspicion that her breasts are the biggest they can be without potentially affecting her normal movement and her movement within combat as a blade.

While you still have several questions about Poppi and the pervert that made her, you decide to simply lay there and enjoy Poppi fucking herself on your cock.

Speaking of which, Poppi is now bouncing faster, and you enjoy her tight, wet pussy as it squeezes your cock with her every bounce.

"My pussy is so full." Poppi moans in bliss. "If I had a womb, I'm sure your cock would be in it." 

"So, you're enjoying our time together?" You ask, despite knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Poppi responds quickly. "Master, your big cock is the best one I've ever seen! It's the best at filling my slutty, maid pussy!"

You reach one of your hands down, and manage to give Poppi's ass one last spanking. "Good. You've been a very naughty maid, and it's nice to see that your punishment is effective."

Poppi is about to respond before her pussy tightens up again. "Master! Poppi is cumming again!"

Poppi stills for a moment before resuming her bouncing. "I need your cum one more time! When you're ready, fill my pussy up again!"

You rest your hands on Poppi's hips and help her continue riding your cock. While her pussy tightening didn't make you cum again, it certainly brought you close. Poppi continues fucking herself on your cock for a few minutes before you feel yourself finally reach your limit.

Your grip tightens on her hips and you force her downward one final time. You cum fills her pussy, and you can feel your cock softening.

You release your grip on Poppi's hips, and she rolls off of you. 

She lays next to you, and looks you in the eyes. "Your cum is dripping out my pussy. I'm happy, but very tired."

"Go ahead and sleep then." You tell her. "You've earned it."

She gives you a tired smile before drifting off to sleep. After only a few moments, you join her.

As you fall asleep, you wonder if Poppi would be there when you woke up. If so, then you had a few ideas of what the two of you could do.


	3. Another Quick Update (Please Read, Very Important)

Hello everyone! I know it's been a while but I have some news. Due to the coronavirus, my college semester is ending later in November, instead of in December like usual, since they have a big worry about coronavirus being spread on campus when people would normally come back from Thanksgiving break. What that means, is that I will have a pretty long winter break in order to write chapters. So, expect chapters to start being written again sometime after Thanksgiving!

Starting at the end of this month, I'll finally be able to start writing chapters again for The Sluts of Smash Bros, The Asses of Animal Crossing, and Xenoboobs Chronicles 2. Also, since I promised to create the Minecraft Mob Girl story by the end of the year, I am now accepting requests for that book, which will be created sometime after Thanksgiving. If you have a chapter request for the Minecraft story, please make sure to describe what you want the mob girl to look like, since unlike my other stories, I can't just look in-game for what the character looks like.

However, I have a pretty big pileup of chapter requests to write considering it's been so long since I've been able to update. So, at the moment, I am pausing requests for chapters in The Sluts of Smash Bros, The Asses of Animal Crossing, and Xenoboobs Chronicles 2 in order for me to work on the chapters already requested. This will not affect requests for the Minecraft story, feel free to request chapters for that. Since the majority of those chapter requests are for The Sluts of Smash Bros, I am planning on writing a few chapters of The Asses of Animal Crossing, Xenoboobs Chronicles 2, and the Minecraft story at the beginning of my winter break, and then putting most of my effort into cutting down on the number of chapter requests in The Sluts of Smash Bros. Hopefully near the end of winter break I'll have most of the requests written, which will allow me to open up for more chapter requests.

Thank you all for being so patient with me during this long time of inactivity between chapters. I can't wait to write the chapters already requested of me, and to work on your ideas for the Minecraft story. I understand how annoying it must feel to have requested a chapter so long ago, for it to still not be written. If you have any questions about this update, or chapter requests for the Minecraft story, feel free to leave a comment, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Thank you again for your patience!


	4. An Exciting Announcement!

I know what you're probably thinking. "YourMomExists, you put out an announcement only a couple of days ago, and you said you weren't uploading actual chapters until around Thanksgiving! What is this?"

Well, this, ladies and and gentlemen, is an announcement of my new YourMomExists Community Discord! I've been thinking about doing this for a while now, and I decided that I might as well just go ahead and make it. This Discord will make it a bit easier for all of us! (If you want to join of course.) I have channels set up specifically for chapter requests for my different stories, and it'll allow me to more easily stay in touch with you, my fantastic readers. There have been a couple of times that someone has contacted me about a chapter request, and when I reach out with a question about it, I never hear a response back. That would hopefully be helped if the person requesting is a part of the Discord. Of course, I know you probably have some questions, so I've written a FAQ below that'll hopefully answer your questions.

*****

Q. Do I have to be a part of the Discord in order to request a chapter?  
A. No, of course not. I'll still be taking requests through comments on the chapters too. This will hopefully just help me be more organised with chapter requests. When I sit down to write a chapter, I usually have to click through several pages of my inbox looking for the specific things the person requesting the chapter wanted. It'll be a lot easier for me if I'm able to just scroll up in a Discord text channel for some of the requests.

Q. Do the people in the Discord get special privilege when it comes to having their chapter request written?  
A. No. I always write chapter requests in the order that they are requested to me. I'm sorry if you're hoping joining the Discord will get your request written before someone else who asked before you, but that won't be the case.

Q. What can I hope to expect when it comes to the community on the Discord?  
A. I have several rules set up for the Discord that will hopefully make sure everyone has a friendly, fun experience. I don't want to list them all here since they're already typed out in the rules channel on the Discord, but any kind of rudeness or harassment towards someone else will get you immediately banned, and your chapter request will NEVER get written. My first priority with this Discord is everyone's enjoyment, and any kind of rule breaking that negatively impacts anyone else WILL have consequences.

Q. What if I join the Discord, request a chapter, and then decide that the Discord is not for me? Will my chapter request still get written?  
A. Yes. If you decide after joining that you'd rather not be in the Discord, that is completely your decision to make. As long as you don't break any of the Discord rules, you don't have to worry about your chapter request not getting written.

Q. Besides requesting chapters, staying in touch with you, and talking to to other people, is there any other things special about the Discord?  
A. If enough people join, I'm willing to add other things to the Discord too. For example, if you wanna play games with me like Among Us, Minecraft, Smash Bros, Animal Crossing, etc, I am more than willing to do that with you as long as I'm not super busy at the time.

*****

I believe that covers any questions I could think of, but if you have another question about the Discord and how it works, feel free to leave a comment. I promise to answer your question to the best of my ability. If you don't want to join the Discord, that's completely fine. I don't want to make anyone feel like they are obligated to join it. I simply thought a Discord was a good way to stay in touch and have fun with those who want to join.

Sorry about the long explanation, but if you want to join, here's the Discord link. https://discord.gg/ZJqK7Xmyjc


	5. The Moans of Minecraft is out!

Hello everyone. I know the first chapter came out later than I promised, but I just wanted to let you know that the first chapter of the Minecraft smut story, "The Moans of Minecraft" has been released. I have one more chapter that's been requested for that story to write, (maybe two if another person requests a chapter), and then I'll move onto writing the requests for my older stories. In the next few days, look forward to more chapters being written for The Asses of Animal Crossing. After I have written a few chapters for that, I'll move onto Xenoboobs Chronicles 2, and then I'll do my best to cut down on then number of chapter requests I still need to write for The Sluts of Smash Bros. I can't promise that new chapters will release every day or anything, but I'll do my best to make them as often as I can. If you guys have any questions, please be sure to let me know! Or, if you want to request a chapter for The Moans of Minecraft, please be sure to leave it under that story, or in the Minecraft Requests text channel in the Discord. Peace out guys, and be looking forward to more chapters in all of the stories!


	6. Chapter Requests Open Again!

Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you all know, that I've opened chapter requests up again for The Sluts of Smash Bros, The Asses of Animal Crossing, and Xenoboobs Chronicles 2. I unfortunately wasn't able to get more chapter requests done during my Winter Break, but I decided I might as well just keep the requests open since closing them doesn't really do much. It looks like I might only be able to write new chapters one day a week, but I will try and write at least two chapters on that day if I am able. So, if you were one of the people who has sent me requests while they weren't open, feel free to go ahead and write another comment with your request, and I'll get back to you when I'm able, to go over what exactly you want in your chapter request.


End file.
